Carolus Ironhard
Carolus Romanus-Josephus Ironhard or simply '''Carolus Ironhard '''is a Reich field marshal. Ironhard has often been referred to as one of, if not the greatest tactical mind of the post-Greater Decade's War era. He currently retains the highest rank in the Weltreich's military and is often revered throughout the entire world. Early Life Ironhard was born in Bristol, German England to his father, Romanus Ironhard, an English general and his mother, Josephine Harroham, a Scottish teacher. Ironhard was brought up in the suburbs of Bristol, to the somewhat noble family of Ironhard, a house renowned for it's great warriors. Famouse members included Arnoldus Ironhard, a conqueror who took control of much of Cornwall and Christianus Ironhard, a knight who participated in the crusades as a tactician. Ironhard would be brought up as a nobleman and tough to act like a gentleman, he would have to be polite and such or face consequences, often wiping. Never the less, Ironhard would be sent to London's Academy of Warfare and Tactics, in tradition of his family. There he would learn how to fence and become able to speak not only German but Dutch, French, Swedish, Spanish.It was there too where Ironhard's gift in tactics and warfare became clear, he would often rank the best out of his peers and would be renowned in the academy, beating that of anyone. His father, with much joy would spend nearly a fortune to make sure his son got the best teaching and that he would be the very best he could. With support from his family, Ironhard would leave his homeland of England to depart to Germania. In Germania, Ironhard would be taught by many tactical legends and even the Weltfuhrer himself, Tryton von Blitzmark. Under personal orders of Tryton, Ironhard would be able to perfect his abilities. In a test, Ironhard would completely defeat a force two times larger than his and with minimal casualties on his side, it was noted unlike others, Ironhard showed mercy for those who were too weak to fight back and opted to take prisoners. Middle Life Ironhard would rise threw the Reich's ranks at a very fast rate, outpacing all his fellow generals and tacticians. Ironhard would obtain the highest rank in the Reich's army, the position of field marshal. His efforts in rebuilding the Reich's army did not go unnoticed by the new Weltfuhrer, Vustark van Veergen. Ironhard would be rewarded due to his efforts in making the Reichsheer more disciplined and larger. All though he remained somewhat obscure in public eyes, Ironhard decided to ask Veergen if he could retire. Veergen though reluctant agreed to on the matter of one case, Ironhard would lead an expedition into Japan, seizing it for the Weltreich. Ironhard would begrudgingly agree to do so, he would lead a force of well over a million men, They entered into the archipelago and would swiftly sweep up into the mostly weak island, the former Japanese nation was completely devastated by a tsunami that killed nearly all in Tokyo, the nation was crumbling and now was time for the Reich eagle to sweep in for the kill. Much to the surprise of many including Ironhard, the Nuuk Empire, the Weltreich's advisory at the time had also landed in the Japanese homeland. At first, the relationship was mutual, both knew they wanted the island, both sides knew they weren't going to get it. This would result in Ironhard inviting the head of the Japanese expedition from the Nuuks, the renowned Tamesse Ayodele, to a secret meeting to discuss the archipelago. The meeting would be short and brief, it became the clear the two couldn't come to an agreement, they both decided to leave it to their leader's so sort this out and hopefully end the current crisis admits them. This would be false, for nearly a week later, the disastrous Conference of Tokyo would see the leaders of each nation, Veergen and Nuuk Emperor, Motzfeldt XVIII greatly disagree and soon, the nations were at war. The Greater Decade's War ]]Having grown up as a pure patriot to his country, Ironhard would swear completely loyalty to the Weltreich and thus cancel his idea of retiring until his nation's security is ensured. Ironhard would lead his expedition force to victory over the Nuuks, defeating them time after time, capturing Tokyo and much of the Japanese Island. With the Nuuks having to abandoned the archipelago, albeit he would fail to capture the island of Hokkaido. Never the less, Ironhard would become a nation hero overnight. Ironhard, being a humble man, didn't care for the fame, he cared for his nation and his nation requested to take Siberia. Ironhard, already high ranking, would obtain command of one of the largest armies in the Reich, the "Donnerbataillon", meaning Thunder Battalion. The army would be tasked to capture the Nuuk Grand Duchy of Mongolia. With some victory, Ironhard would see his greatest victory at Gulmod, successfully capturing the city. With Gulmod in his hands, Ironhard would march south for Tibet but would be bogged down in the winter, hearing news of a possible Nuuk invasion of Britain, Ironhard would make his way from Asia to defend his homeland, leaving command to Ernst Rassel. On his way, he would stop in stop in Athens. Whilst in Athens, Veergen would start to distrust his general staff, due to the incompetence of Rassel in Tibet and due to the influence of the Reichsführer-SS, Ragnarr von Thorheim. His distrust of the Reichsheer, would lead to him cutting it's money and often denying their commands. This would affect Ironhard whom ordered to receive some forces to hopefully defend his island of Britain. Denied, Ironhard would gather his own force of around two million men. When the Nuuks invaded, Ironhard was only in Normandy, leaving to Britain in another day. With the Nuuks rapid invasion, reaching southern Scotland in a matter of two days, Ironhard's expedition force had to quickly and hastily makes it way to Britain, unprepared and unequipped. His forces would only be able to reach London in time, the Nuuk forces would easily defeat the rushed forces, pushing Ironhard back. Defeat after defeat led to him being stationed in Bristol, his home city. Here he would stand, he would not let his home fall like the rest of Britain. On 1am, the Nuuks began their shelling of Bristol, it's infrastructure was tattered and destroyed. The Luftwaffe weren't around due to Veergen's interference. Ironhard called for support and backup, none of which came, Ironhard would be forced to leave his home when a large force of three million Nuuk forces advanced onto the city, Ironhard would leave Britain all together. Seeing Ironhard's defeat, this insured Veergen that the army couldn't be trusted, that they were deliberately doing this. Ragnarr, his closing adviser would suggest that instead of the Reichsheer, maybe he should support the Waffen-SS, whom successfully stormed Nuuk forces in India and bits of Tibet. With his mental state declining and his ever more trusting of Ragnarr, the SS would see more and more success than the far larger and better staffed Reichsheer, this can mostly be attributed to the very competent SS tactician, Hardrada von Oberland. Ironhard would become more and more infuriated by this all though he kept this personal, he knew that the Reich's infighting and bitterness to one another was shameful and below him, he was too busy with the great war on his hands. When the Nuuks landed in Scandinavia, Ironhard ordered multiple attacks plans against them, all denied, it's been theorised that if his plans were enacted, Ironhard would have repealed the invasions. With his plans denied, Ironhard was practically forced into the infighting of the Reich and subsequently, the many plots. When approached by the minor general, Wolfgang Grutzberg to join his Iron Cross Coup against Veergen and the SS, Ironhard denied but would say this, "Good sir, I see you have good intentions but I refuse to dwell any deeper into this plot but I'll just say this, godspeed, Grutzberg, godspeed." Whilst the coup was taking place, Carolus watched the Nuuks land in France, watching and learning their every move. When the Reichsheer won and a new Reichsheer-loyal government was put in place, Carolus would launch Operation Amadeus, completely crushing Nuuk Forces in France and giving the Reich a position of power to deal with the Nuuk Empire, ending the war. Current Life Following the War's end, Carolus would stay as a field marshal in the Reich during peacetime until he eventually settled down to live in Bristol, his old home. Carolus now lives as an armchair general and teacher in London's Academy of Warfare and Tactics. He's teaching his son, Gustaphus Ironhard the ways of warfare all though his son appears to not be interested in the family's tradition of warfare and seems to be keen on becoming an author much to the disappointment of his father, seeing that his son is talented. Currently, Ironhard has been disappointing in the current Wolfgang Regime and has made multiple criticisms to it, all though most minor. Ironhard has stated that if he could, he wishes he could run for the status of Weltfuhrer. Multiple reports show he's very popular and could possibly do so but the major problem being his age, Ironhard's health has started to decline. Category:Generals Category:Weltreich